


Bullet Points To Complete Shaxel Saga

by EmeraldLight



Series: Shaxel-verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Captivity, Drama, M/M, Slavery, descriptions of fighting, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Some have expressed interest in the rest of Shiro and Axel's life, and my muse is a bit... missing... but I have bullet points!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Original Male Character/Lotor, Shiro/Original Male Character
Series: Shaxel-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705738
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Bullet Points To Complete Shaxel Saga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confessions_of_a_Closet_Bibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confessions_of_a_Closet_Bibliophile/gifts).



  * They’re all taken during the Kerberos mission and pronounced ‘lost,’ and then dead, completely traumatizing Keith. Luckily Keith has Lance, but it’s not the same, you know?
  * When sitting in a cell with a bunch of aliens, Shiro is unconscious, Axel lays his husband’s head on his lap and sings to him (and the others) in an effort to keep from becoming too emotional, and to calm the others down
  * His singing ends up being what saves him, the head guard originally choosing him as a sex slave, because he’s all tiny and ‘cute,’ but he ends up being chosen for his voice instead, the man being urged by other soldiers to make him an entertainer, his ‘unique’ look apparently will draw interest and lots of money - Axel’s a previously unknown species, after all
  * Shiro is forced to battle in the arena because he’s big, and strong, and again, humans are a new species
  * Drake is made to battle as well and while he does decently, he eventually loses, his body tossed across the arena and landing in front of the cell holding Shiro and the other gladiators, Shiro watches the Galra he had been fighting, Bogh, cut into Drake’s body
  * Thinking his long time friend and co-pilot to be dead, Shiro is desperately trying to reach through the bars to where Drake’s broken body lays, but Drake is whisked away by unknown people, never to be seen again
  * Axel is being trained as a slave while Shiro is forced to battle, whipped across the back, hips, and thighs as a way to keep him in line, the petite blonde only pisses off his ‘master’ more because he refuses to submit or make signs of pain
  * He’s basically eye candy for his master, joining the man at fights in the arena, wearing nothing more than a short skirt and some sort of sheer material, long hair braided intricately, all to catch the eye and make others jealous
  * Axel sees Shiro in the arena and tries to keep his composure, but a close call made him gasp, and it’s all over, they know the two are friends (but, like, come on, both human, idiots)
  * Shiro, having spotted Axel in the stands (blonde is pretty visible in a sea of dark Galra colors) and refuses to fight, demanding they release Axel
  * The Galra threaten to kill Axel, instead, if Shiro doesn’t fight, making Shiro watch the Galra male (later found to be Sendak) grip Axel’s neck from behind, fingers wrapping all the way around and easily choking him as Sendak drags his claws from Axel’s right shoulder to his left hip, cutting him open and spilling his blood, the blonde’s pain silenced by the hand around his throat
  * Shiro relents and Axel is tossed aside like the trash Sendak sees him to be, eventually taken by a Medic to get fixed up - he gets a lot of attention and makes Sendak money, after all
  * Thinking it would be funny and a good show, Axel and Shiro are made to battle in the arena, though everyone is shocked by how well Axel is holding his own, the two lovers don’t want to fight, but they know they don’t have a choice
  * Shiro's Galra arm makes him stronger and they know one of them has to die, because if one doesn’t fall, they both will
  * Axel is pinned under Shiro, arms held above his head by Shiro’s flesh hand, Galra arm glowing beside his head, the two exhausted
  * Axel wiggles a hand free (not that Shiro is holding him all that tight) and rests it against Shiro’s cheek, tears spilling over his own, and begs Shiro to finish it, to kill him, to put an end to the fighting because he's going to die anyways, and he would rather it be Shiro who kills him
  * They say I love you one last time and Shiro thrusts his Galra arm through Axel’s stomach, leaving his husband gasping and choking under him, bi-chromial eyes full of tears, Axel nodding and forming a weak smile before the hand cupping Shiro's cheek falls limp to the ground, Shiro blacks out from the emotional trauma, lost to his rage



*****

  * When Keith (with the others) rescues Shiro and takes him to the cabin, Keith demands to know where Axel is, not accepting Axel is dead, insisting that if Shiro was alive, Axel (and the others) had to be alive as well, and Shiro is trying to tell him that he _knows_ Axel is dead, that he’s sure of it, but Keith doesn’t understand, asking how Shiro could possibly know, ending up with Shiro yelling that **HE** was the one who killed Axel, that's how he knows for sure
  * Everyone is stunned, and Keith doesn’t want to believe it, but he can see it on Shiro’s face, and Shiro is trying to hold back his emotions, trying to explain that they didn’t have a choice, that Axel had asked him to do it



*****

  * Voltron things happen, canon things until...


  * Space mall episode
  * Keith and Lance (totally not taking this opportunity to kind of, sort of, have a date) are walking the mall when Keith stops suddenly and lets out a startled noise, having spotted none other than the supposedly dead Axel in a slave store in the darker, more seedier part of the mall, the blonde naked and looking very docile
  * Keith bangs on the window almost frantically, making Axel lift his head, eyes weak and faded, but as he recognizes not only humans, but his adoptive younger brother, the blonde quickly begs to be rescued, even if they can’t hear him
  * Fighting against the chains that bind him at the wrists, ankles, and throat, Axel is making more than enough noise to draw the attention of his current master, the slave owner coming to silence him, to silence the weak, pathetic human that had bent to his will
  * The moment the man gets close enough, and despite being bound by rough metal shackles, Axel thrusts his hands out, fists them in the shirt of the man, and yanks him close, Axel straight up rips out the slave owner’s jugular with his teeth, blood spraying everywhere
  * Quickly rushing inside to free the blonde, Axel telling them that the key to his bonds is on the man’s person somewhere, Keith takes Lance’s jacket (with only mild protest) and wraps it around Axel’s naked body, it’s huge on him so it’s perfect and covers what needs to be seen
  * The whole Kaltenecker incident happens
  * Sitting in the shuttle, Pidge, Hunk, and Coran **very** shocked at what has happened, Keith holds his older (yet smaller) brother close, Axel more or less in shock, while Lance tenderly cleans as much blood as he can from Axel’s face and chest


  * Reuniting Shiro with his presumed dead husband is a combination of elation and tears, the two clinging to one another almost desperately, Shiro unable to really see the damage done to Axel’s body while he was in captivity, thanks to Lance’s jacket
  * Coran suggests the two shower together, because Axel is very much in need of a solid cleaning, and because they’re mated and Axel really shouldn’t be left alone in his current state
  * Sitting on a bench in the shower, Axel tells Shiro where he’s been, how he spent most of his time being carted around, singing himself to the point of exhaustion, only fed and watered enough that he could perform - this would account for his loss of muscle tone and slightly more docile nature, but in the end, he was still Axel, and he knew when to be weak, and he knew when to strike
  * Shiro kneels in front of his husband, tending to Axel’s newest wounds, the wrist, ankle, and throat wounds will no doubt leave permanent scars, but both men are no strangers to scars
  * Axel trains to get his body fit again, having gotten a bit soft while in captivity



*****

  * Drake is rescued from inside the Weblum (most of this event can be read in **Broken: Mind, Body, & Soul** if you’re interested, of course, it’s _slightly_ modified, seeing as when I wrote Broken, I hadn’t built the Shaxel-verse yet)


  * Shiro dies, goes missing, this canon horror, and Axel is shell shocked all over again
  * And pissed
  * Axel is PISSED
  * The blonde does a lot of training and he is NOT okay, prompting everyone in the castle to watch over him, not liking how he’s trying to train himself into unconsciousness



*****

  * Shiro returns but is just… off… and Axel is convinced something is wrong, but he can’t quite put his finger on it, and Keith and the others are passing it off as no doubt some sort of amnesia
  * Shiro/Kuro is far less attentive to the blonde, and doesn’t understand why Axel is so touchy feely with him, almost as though he doesn’t remember they’re even a couple, let alone married
  * Axel accepts that Shiro/Kuro is suffering from amnesia, but it still hurts, prompting the blonde to start sleeping elsewhere



*****

  * Canon stuff happens, like Matt being found (and reuniting with Drake), Sam returning (yay for the Holts!), Lotor’s arrival (and subsequent relationship with Drake, and then Matt - again, storyline from Broken)


  * Drake admits that it was Lotor’s men who had fixed Axel, the same men Lotor had used to fix Drake’s broken body - the red head had begged Lotor to save his friend, even though he hadn’t accepted Lotor’s proposal at that time, but Lotor saved Axel anyways
  * Lotor couldn’t keep the blonde, knowing it would draw attention, but send him well off the arena ship and deeper into space, he tried to place him somewhere safe, but slaves change hands a lot, unfortunately


  * Keith and Lance are quickly becoming head over heels for one another



*****

  * When it comes time for Sam to return to earth, it’s decided that Drake will go with him, the red head still not really ready for battle just yet
  * Axel surprises everyone when he too declares he’ll be going home, but everyone is more shocked when Shiro/Kuro isn’t around to see him off
  * Axel shrugs and mumbles something about the amnesia, that Shiro/Kuro isn’t really his husband anymore and it’s no big deal that he isn’t there to say goodbye
  * Even if it breaks Axel’s heart



*****

  * As everyone returns to earth, Shiro’s memories have been restored, and he retained Kuro’s memories, and he’s **very** aware of what went down between him and Axel and he’s desperate to get to his husband, looking around in an attempt to see Axel in the crowd of people
  * White blonde hair shaved into a mid-back length mohawk (as opposed to his original waste length locks), Axel is watching Shiro warily, unsure if he should even approach the man he used to call his husband, but when Shiro’s eyes light up and he smiles brightly at the sight of Axel, the blonde is immediately sprinting through the crowd to throw himself into Shiro’s (lopsided) embrace
  * There’s a lot of time reconnecting, well, as much as they can get, war and such
  * Shiro gets an arm upgrade (same arm, just white, because fuck that floating arm shit, WAY too much like Sendak)
  * Drake is piloting fighters with the rest of the pilots, Axel is fighting on the ground because he’s a bad ass like that (and dual wielding broadswords in close combat, duuuuude), the Paladins fighting in the air, Shiro in the Atlas, and kicking ass
  * The war is over, much celebrating, Keith and Lance kissing, Drake finally reuniting with Matt, Hunk and his family, awards given, happiness is found



**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome! If you can spare one or both, that would be much appreciated!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
